(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wells and more particularly to tools for supporting sucker rods while servicing the pump jack and well.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Wells, particularly oil wells, often have a wellhead which projects above the ground with a wellhead top. Typically a stuffing box is at the wellhead top. A sucker rod extends through the stuffing box and is reciprocated by a pump jack. The top portion of the sucker rod, the portion which goes through the stuffing box, is called a polish rod. It is necessary to service and adjust the pump jack and sucker rod.
Before my invention, when it was necessary to service the pump jack or adjust the position of the sucker rods in the well, an open spacer, or u-shaped device or "suitcase" was placed on the wellhead top. Then a clamp on the polished rod was lowered onto the spacer.
Because the spacer often became dislodged with the movement of the polished rod, it was frequently difficult, if not impossible, for one person to service the well alone. The prior art device and its use resulted in a hazardous situation. I.e. one person had to hold the spacer in place while another person operated the pump jack to lower the clamp onto the spacer and thereby support the sucker rods to allow adjustments and servicing.
Prior to filing this application, a search was made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. That search developed the following United States patents:
______________________________________ CRONIN 306,588 HATCH 1,343,821 REARWIN 2,317,404 CHAMBLEE 3,330,354 TIMMONS 3,422,524 GANGL ET AL 3,527,295 HUTCHISON 3,593,800 WHEELER 3,739,434 ______________________________________
These patents are considered pertinent because the applicant believes the Examiner would consider anything revealed by the search to be relevant and pertinent to the examination of this application.